ll capitulo
by tomoerelena
Summary: este es el segundo capitulo de amor a primera vista espero q lo disfruten vale no es yaoi ................matta ne


Holas holas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como están aki esta el 2 capi de mi fic gracias a las q me dejaron reviews nn q bueno q les haya gustado el fic yyy q cuento pos q no hay Money para ver a bunbury T.T etto….. x q no llega a tabasco? Y siempre llegan a México T.T bueno bueno se ve q no m encanta bunbury a por cierto T.T no encuentro mi disco de héroes del silencio (el grupo donde bunbury era el vocalista .) bbbbbbbuuuaaaaaaa no se donde lo deje u.u T.T bueno ya jue mucho XD bueno aki les dejo con el fic espero q les guste nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 capitulo de "amor a primera vista"

!buenos días¡¡ ….. Dijo la chica q aun bajaba x las escaleras

!buenos días¡¡ …… dijeron los chokos digo los chikos (XD jajaja ya los volví tabasqueños XDDDDD)

duo se quedo biendo a heero con cara de ¿q onda q paso aki? XD y le dijo…. ¿eh heero puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Heero frunció una ceja y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos para luego decir…………………………………. OK (XD tanto silencio para un OK ¬¬)

Y se fueron a la cocina junto con los demas chikos

¿oie amigo de donde la sacaste? Pregunto duo dándole una palmada en el hombro

a lo q heero contesto ¿de q me hablas?

!no te hagas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dijeron los chicos en coro XD

de donde sacaste a la chika …….. Pregunto wufei (XD por fin articulo una pregunta ¬¬)

si a q lugar fuiste ……………. Dijo duo

¬¬ q crees q soy como tu o q

jajajajaja chistoso ¬¬

pues……… solo la ayude

¿la ayudaste?... pregunto duo ….. pero a q

aahhh q weba contar la historia (XD ahora resulto webon XDDDD)

q webon eres anda cuentanos dijo duito (XD me recordó a la canción de vaselina jejeje )

si dinos como la encontraste ……….. decían todos los chikos

¬¬ esta bien pero dejen de estar fregándome después (XD ese son mis palabras todas las malas palabras q ponga aki q no son muchas yo las digo jajajajaja XD)

miren…………………justo cuando iba a contar la historia heero dijo lo siguiente………….. ay ya me dio weba después les cuento ¬¬

todos los chikos quedaron asi……………. XD

q cabron eres pero bueno ¬¬ …….dijo wufei

(nota: se me olvidaba decirles q los cuatro ya tiene novia ustedes ya saben quienes son vdd solo q a trowa le invente una XD jejeje bueno son duo hilde , quatre dorothy, wufei sally y a trowa sayo ….. solo imagínense a Hilda de Saint seiya mas o menos así bueno prosigamos)

¿y dime q hicieron? Pregunto duo con cara de picaron

!si dinos¡¡¡¡ dijo el resto

heero se enojo y les dio un zape a cada uno de los chikos (XD q grabe error hacer enojar a heero jeje)

!No hice nada¡¡¡

En eso escucharon la voz de alguien

¡¡Bueno ya me voy¡¡

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y el primero en hablar fue duo el cual dijo

¡!Un momento señorita¡¡¡

Eso hizo q la chica se volteara

Si ¿q pasa?

Aun no nos hemos presentado…… dijo duito

Bien heero dinos como se llama

Oo no se XD

Ah!que¡¡¡ gritaron los 4 chikos

!Cómo q no sabes¡¡¡¡ Exclamo duo a los 4 vientos

bueno en ese caso me llamo duo Maxwell

en eso dice wufei…………. Mejor dile baka trenzado jjajajajajajajaja

al escuchar esto todos se empezaron a reir (etto gomen ne por insultar a duo u.u)

¬¬ duo se enojo y le pego un fuerte zape a wufei

la chika solo solto una leve sonrisa nn

bueno sigamos dijo duo señalando a quatre

¡!ah¡¡ mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner mucho gusto

………Trowa Barton ¬¬ (así de serio XD)

Wufei Chang (¬¬)

En eso dice duo………. Mejor conocido como baka justiciera jajajajajajaajaja

Esto hizo q wufei enfureciera y le devolvio el zape (XD)

Ahora estamos a mano ¬¬

En eso dice wufei……… como q falta alguien no creen?

¬¬ Si falta alguien y ese soy yo idiota………….. respondio heero (XD)

¬¬ ya pues no te amargues …….. respondio wufei

ni q fuera limón estupido (XD)

ya pues carajo preséntate …… respondió el histérico de wufei

Todos quedaron viendo a heero y a wufei con esta cara………… XD

Me llamo heero yuy…………. Respondio

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Relena Darlian

Antes de irse le dijo a heero

Gracias por todo……….

Bueno hasta luego nn

Justo cuando ella salio sin querer se le cayo una especie de tarjeta de su mochila el cual solo heero lo noto y lo recogió

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno hasta ahí les dejo jejeje espero q les haya gustado y gracias x las personas q me mandaron reviews aahh les digo aki cambie la personalidad de heero bueno etto aki dijo un poquito de malas palabritas pero ya verán en el próximo capi como pondré su personalidad bueno se cuidan mucho vale atte: thali de saito jejeje la esposa de saito XD sigo traumada

matta ne


End file.
